


Of TLC & Hope

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, New Beginnings, Other, Slight Hurt, hurt Vanitas, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Sometimes people just need some TLC before anyone could see any glimmer of hope in that person that they are capable of change for the better. Terra knew this, and was more then willing to give it a shot.





	Of TLC & Hope

At first, no one really wanted to trust or believe what they were seeing and hearing from Master Yin Sid. As Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey stood in the wizard’s chamber in his tower they stared wearily at the body that sat on and up against the wall by his desk. Their grim and unsettled expressions would have bee reversed if the dark colored locks of hair had been milk chocolate brown instead. But that wasn’t the case, who they had in the room instead was Vanitas, the boy of darkness who they had believed faded away and never to return. Much to their shock that wasn’t the case, he was here but clearly, there was something wrong. Terra had been the first to notice and pointed out that his eyes where a  _shinning_ gold, not  _dull_  or so lifeless. None of them knew if they needed to be concerned over this, or overjoyed. Those lifeless eyes, but slow breathing could only mean one thing; either his heart was gone and this was now an empty husk, or his heart was so damaged that it left him in this state. Many of them, didn’t even know what to do with this…near lifeless husk that was once full of such anger, hate, sorrow, and just malice. Kairi had been the one to suggest they first take him to Destiny Islands, maybe to get him warmed up would add some life back into him. To anyone who did not know of their story, who didn’t know what they all had been through wouldn’t have understood why or how that would help. But for them? it made sense, the Islands were full of light, with people whos hearts were also filled with Light, it would be a good way for him to get a bit of…a jump start for lack of a better term. Thus, the group, minus Mickey, Donald, and Goofy; found themselves on the white sandy beaches of the Destiny Islands.

When they had led him here, the raven haired male never looked up once. His head was kept hung low. Not a sound was uttered, even when his own outfit had been changed to a similar one to that which of Riku and the others wore to keep them safe from the darkness when traveling between worlds. He didn’t protest when his hand was being held in Kairi’s as she carefully walked him out onto the sand and to the shore, allowing the water to lap at their feet. they stood there for a long time, the others eventually one by one broke away to do their own thing, to enjoy their time on the relaxing island. eventually, Terra found himself walking over, offering to stay with Vanitas while Kairi went to enjoy being home for a little while. she had been reluctant at first, not wanting to inconvenience him, but he insisted. She had left instructions, to hold his hand and speak to him. it could be about anything, except for the final battle and events that took Sora from them. Terra had agreed, thus found himself standing on the shore of the beach, holding the smaller male’s hand in his own. He spoke about the times with Aqua before Ventus joined them, he talked about the endless amount of jokes and pranks the wayfinder trio enjoyed to pull on each other and soon the others once they all got more comfortable with one another. It was easy at first, to keep talking, to keep it going and hope for some kind of reaction. But as time passed and the sun was starting to set, Terra had nothing else to talk to Vanitas about, but he tried, even if he was met with awkward silence. He heaved out a long sigh, looking up at the sky then at the ocean horizon.

“Kairi thinks avoiding the topic of what happened will help you…but im not so sure. Why hide it away? We all know what happened, Ven told me. Sora told us how they tried to get you to go with them…I wish you had taken up the offer. Things might have worked out differently, maybe. Its wishful thinking on my part I guess, after all, its sad to see those two without Sora at their side. Kairi looks so guilty over it. as if its her fault that this all happened. As if Sora would be completely fine had she not entered his or Riku’s life.” Terra knew if the others heard him they would probably scold him for doing exactly what they didn’t want him to do, but what-else was there to talk about? Happy tellings didn’t seem to be helping Vanitas, but he wasn’t sure if this was going to help him either. “Is…any of this reaching you, Vanitas?” he asked, looking down at the shorter male, he watched him for several minutes and thought he wasn’t going to be getting a reaction out of him. however, he found himself surprised when the smaller of the two tightened his once limp hold in Terra’s hand. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, he lifted his head so he was now looking out at the ocean. His expression was blank, lost looking even, as if he didn’t know where he was or why he was even here. but then again, maybe he was lost and just maybe he didn’t know why he was here. it wasn’t so far off in the realm of possibility for the raven to have lost his memories of what happened. “Vani?” he called softly, the said male turned to look up at him now, Terra almost found himself flinching away at the empty look the other was giving him. he waited, holding his breath and suddenly finding himself going tense.

The golden eyed male opened his mouth, before letting it close. He did this a few times, struggling it seemed to find the right words, or whatever words he wanted to say. If he even had any words to say in response to what Terra had asked and said. “T…Terra.” He stated, almost in a near whisper, Terra was sure that if he hadn’t been listening to closely or so carefully, he wouldn’t have caught it. he was shocked however that his first words spoken was his name. Out of everyone, Terra believed that Ventus’ name would have been the first one Vanitas would speak; all things considered after all. But no, shockingly it was his own, not even Kairi’s who had spent the most time with him since arriving here. Terra found himself nodding, Vanitas then nodded back, looking down at their joined hands, he attached as the smaller male tightened and loosened his grip on his hand a few times. Terra was almost worried at just how weak his grip was, he truly did have some lingering effects from that final battle. Even if Sora and Ventus had said he didn’t even fall to his knees he remained standing even as he faded away. Vanitas had always been a strong one, he made it known that he was powerful, maybe not stronger then everyone; but he could give many people a run for their money. And world be damned if he didn’t demonstrate that power during that battle in the Keyblade Graveyard.

“Yeah, that’s right buddy. It’s me.” He said with a small smile, he didn’t understand why he felt so warmed and giddy over the fact that the golden eyed male had said his name, but he was. And it seemed that Vanitas caught on to it if the tightening of his grip on his own had was anything to go by. “Wanna walk? Maybe go sit? You’ve been standing for hours.” He asked slowly, watching the raven take in the words and (hopefully) mull them over for a moment. Shockingly, Vanitas shook his head slowly as he lifted his free hand and pointed up at the sky. “hm? What is it?”

“Sora,” he said, tugging at Terra’s hand gently. “Sora…hes…alright. Lost, but alright.”

Those words shocked the Keyblade wielder. How did Vanitas know that and how could he be so sure? But, for some odd reason, Terra found himself believing the words the younger male spoke even if at the moment there was proof of those said words even being true. But in the way that he said it, the way he was pointing and how sure he sounded despite looking to empty just made the man believe in his words. he frowned and watched as Vanitas lowered his hand then hung his head low again, he was instantly worried that the younger would shut him out again, so he quickly but gently slipped his fingers under the smaller’s chin, lifting his head up to look at the gold colored eyes. he gave him a reassuring smile as he lowered his hand away from the other’s face. “Yeah? Is he? Good…we’re all worried but with that, I think they’ll all feel better about him being gone. Thank you, Vani.”

“Vani.” The smaller repeated, blinking slowly as he turned to look around them, he looked up at the bridge to his left, watching as Riku, Lea and Roxas ran across the wood to the small offset island, on that said offset island sat three women, one with short black hair, another with short red hair and then, of course, there was Aqua. Whatever the three were talking about it had all of them smiling and laughing. He turned his head to the right and spotted Ventus and Lea throwing around a Frisbee by the looks of it, enjoying the last rays of sun before it set completely. “Am…I staying here?” he asked, looking back up at Terra who looked confused by the question.

But it was a good one nonetheless. After all, they hadn’t gone over where he would be staying and with whom either. Terra suddenly found himself not wanting the raven haired male out of his sight, the thought of it made him uneasy, not completely because he couldn’t trust him, but also because as of now, the younger of the two hadn’t spoken to anyone much-less reacted to anyone else’s words but his own. But, Terra couldn’t say if Vanitas would even be okay with staying with him, Ventus and Aqua in the Land of Departure either. there was a thoughtful frown on his face as he thought over the options, as kind as Kairi and Riku were, the two were focused on finding Sora. So it’s not like they had much time to deal with or help a heart wounded person at the moment. Lea had Xion, Roxas, and even Isa to look after, and he was sure that the red head would also be busy helping Kairi look for Sora. With a sigh, Terra found himself smiling softly.

“Well, that depends. Who do  _you_  want to stay with?” now that shocked Vanitas. If the slight widening of his eyes was anything to go by. He chuckled at the sight of the smaller looking so confused over such a simple question. “You can stay with whoever you want. There isnt a need to worry about-“

“You.” Vanitas cut in quickly, stepping closer to the brown haired man. “I…I want to stay with you. if im allowed.”

Terra blinked, before smiling and laughing softly as he tugged the smaller male close hugging him gently to his chest. At this point, he glanced just slightly at the others, and he could clearly make out the looks of utter shock and awe at the fact he was hugging the male that had once been full of darkness as if he was some delicate porcelain doll. He would have pulled away if he had not felt smaller arms reach up and wrap themselves gently around his waist. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a swell of pride over the fact he had managed to get the ‘Prince’ of darkness to start speaking. But to get him to  _hug_   _him_? now that was something he was going to be openly smug about. At least even if it was just for a few hours.

“Of course you’re allowed, Vani. Of course. We-I-would be happy to have you staying with us.” He said as he pulled away, keeping one hand on his shoulder while the other moved back down to hold his hand. Despite the still dull golden eyes and the expressionless face, Terra knew that Vanitas was feeling a tiny bit happy, better even if the smallest of smiles that tugged at his lips was anything to go by.

Yes, it gave Terra hope that even those who fell so deep into the darkness could come back for a second chance and could change. It gave him hope that Vanitas would heal from the damage he suffered and that Sora would be found. It was all just a matter of giving the right people the right amount of TLC.

Vanitas would just need some of it, and Terra was more then willing to give it.


End file.
